


good mornings

by youngjaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, and i never proof read my stuff bc cringe, anyhow i hope you guys like it, pls keep in mind i wrote this in a rush, this is the fluffiest fluff i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: mark and donghyuck wake up, messy hair, limbs tangled and the aftertaste of a night of kisses





	good mornings

07.05

the sun was slowly rising, sunlight coming through the curtains and laying on top of donghyuck’s face, the latter moved a little, showing discomfort but not waking up. he accommodated himself again and put a leg on top of mark, the older didn’t budge at all and kept sleeping.

07.54

mark’s arm was asleep, he couldn’t feel it but he didn’t want to move or open his eyes, both things required effort and he wasn’t willing to do them. he just sighed and moved his head to the side, and then he felt someone else’s breathing, he got scared for a moment and then remembered who it was so he just smiled and went back to sleep.

08.30

donghyuck wasn’t normally the one who woke up first, it was always mark. the one who showered first and then woke up the younger so he could shower before having breakfast. this was the first time donghyuck opened his eyes first, and he was quite surprised. but it was nice, that way he could stare at mark’s face for as long as he wanted.

08.45

the sunlight was resting in mark’s face and donghyuck only noticed after a while so he put his hand up to where the light was coming from and covered it, now mark could sleep peacefully without anything bothering him.

08.47

donghyuck’s arm was hurting, he only wanted to do a nice thing for mark but he couldn’t hold it for longer. he sighed and put his arm down slowly. he still was staring at mark, like he could disappear any moment, and he couldn’t allow that. he waited long enough to be able to kiss and hold mark, to call him _“his”_ and to wake up next to him.

he was so lucky, to have someone as wonderful as mark on his life. not even as his partner, but as a friend mark was perfect; well-mannered, friendly, a good listener, understanding, kind, compassionate and of course charming.

mark was always there, even when he didn’t have to. when donghyuck was having a tough time, the first one to notice and talk to him was mark. donghyuck sometimes wasn’t sure if mark was real at all, he was just _flawless._

even appearance wise, mark looked like a _“goddamn Greek sculpture”,_ he had heard one of his classmates say, and she was right. mark’s features were exquisite, long face with a sturdy jawline. dark small brown eyes that were spaced apart just perfectly, as they sat below his natural eyebrows that curved in a natural extension. his nose seemed to be placed magnificently on his face. his lips, plump enough and slightly curved upwards forming an _adorable_ smile.

everything about mark was just perfect.

9.17

donghyuck had fallen asleep again, cuddling mark once again of course. the latter had woken up for good, he was admiring his now-boyfriend, donghyuck. reminiscing the old times.

mark and donghyuck had met in middle school, after the younger stared at mark for too long when he was swimming, the older had gone up to him and asked if he wanted to join the swimming club, donghyuck didn’t know what to respond, and was also too embarrassed to do so, so he ran away. the next day mark approached him again and asked if he had changed his mind, donghyuck didn’t give it much thought and said yes anyway.

after some months the duo was inseparable, they discovered they were quite different but also complimented each other very well. they simply knew they had to become friends.

mark remembered the first time they went out together, they decided to have a picnic near the beach. they had cooked together everything they had brought. it was a beautiful afternoon, they sun was shining and the sea was very calm. they ate together, enjoying each other’s company, they talked about everything and nothing. mark recalls that day as the day he discovered donghyuck would be his friend for life.

he also thought about the time he turned sixteen and donghyuck bought him a present with his own money (or so he said), mark always talked about his dream of becoming an author and wanting to write novels when he grew up, so the younger gave him a quill and a journal so he could write whenever and whatever he wanted. and that might have been the time when he realized how deeply in love he was with his best friend.

mark softly placed his hand on donghyuck’s face and caressed him, the latter didn’t budge at all so mark kept doing it. after a while mark decided to lay down, he put his face in front of donghyuck’s, their noses touching. mark could feel the younger’s breathing, and so he smiled.

9.48

donghyuck opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was mark’s handsome face.

“you finally woke up” mark said, with his morning voice. deep but sweet to donghyuck’s ears “you look beautiful as always” donghyuck blushed to mark’s words “how do you even manage to look this good even with messy hair?” he questioned and hugged donghyuck

“yesterday might have been the best day of my life” donghyuck whispered “i really cannot believe you confessed to me like that though” he added “such a sap”

“hey!” mark protested “one day you told me you wanted a confession like those in the books you read” he answered “so i did just that”

“you remembered” donghyuck replied “and i never said i didn’t like it” he mumbled “i was just, surprised to say the least”

“well, i do want to be an author. so, the least i can do is write a love letter to the person i love” mark whispered “i love you lee donghyuck” he said to donghyuck’s ear

“i know that mark lee” donghyuck giggled “and i love you too”

he faced his boyfriend once again and kissed him, leaving him breathless and wanting for more. the kisses from the night before might have not been just enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea out of nowhere and knew immediately i had to make it a markhyuck fic  
> i hope u enjoy  
> kudos and feedback are appreciated!!


End file.
